<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy Turtle by waldoaldo97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136208">Teddy Turtle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97'>waldoaldo97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Alive, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to leave Eddie behind Richie finds something that he hopes can fix everything and bring back his loves ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teddy Turtle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span> 27 years... Every 27 IT comes back.  The losers beat him once and they had came back to do it again, this time with more permanent results. Stanley never made it back to get reacquainted with his childhood friends or his first loves. Eddie had to be left behind, left behind unresolved love for his friends and a special love for someone who understood him best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The remaining members of the losers made their way back to the inn. Ben and Bev were headed up stairs with their hands locked together already talking about the bright future that awaited them. Bill and Mike sat in the lobby talking about Mike's next steps now that he was no longer needed in Derry, a road trip across the states sounded like a good idea. Even better once Bill had suggested if he can tag along, the two shared a smile that was filled with promise. Then there was Richie, Richie had no one when we came to Derry and still no one when he leaves. His eyes still hurting from being forced to leave Eddie behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Eddie'</span>
  </em>
  <span> the name synonymous with every emotion Richie had ever known; love, loss, happiness, anger, and everything in between. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While everyone was busy living in their own version of happiness Richie was living in sorrow, he walked up the stairs and passed his own room. The front of Eddie's door was wide open as if no one was working at the inn, Richie walked in and noticed the two suitcases that belong to Eddie. Tears threatened to fall from Richie's eyes again but none fell. He turned to his left and saw the dried blood in the bathroom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Eddie's blood'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Richie tried to look away but an object on the sink caught Richie's attention, He opened the bathroom door more and saw it as new as the day he gave it to Eddie when they were kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     He sat on Eddie's bed with a stuffed animal...a turtle. It was your average looking turtle, it's shell a mud brown with black outlining each scale, an almost perfect hexagons. It's body is a forest green color, small fins where they belong, its tail, neck, and head portioned. The eyes were the tell that Richie knew it was the same toy he gave Eddie. The eyes were not the standard black glass dots, no the eyes on the turtle were almost life like, as if they can stare right into your soul and it would know everything about you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Richie went back into his room with the turtle in hand, he set it down on a pillow and went to shower to finally get washed off the events that transpired. Richie looked in the mirror and saw how puffy his eyes had become, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'if only things had been different ' </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. He walked out and jumped at the sight of the turtle looking at him from the side of the bed. Richie rubbed his eyes remembering that he left the toy on the pillow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'strange?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>He remembered the days when he was little and would talk to his new toy and remembered that the turtle has spoken back to him. Was it in his imagination? Richie tried to tell Eddie but Eddie said toys can't talk, was it was all in his head. As Richie lied down to get to sleep and grabbed the turtle and squeezed it as hard as he could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Please, If you can hear me you said that you'd be able to help me in bad times. Well this is a bad time.'  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked at the turtle, the glossy eyes started at him, silently. Tears fell from Richie's eyes, all he wanted was Eddie to be back, as he closed his eyes to sleep and saw Eddie one last time...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🐢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Richie came into the classroom with as much energy as the Tasmanian devil. He had gotten a stuffed animal and needed to tell his friends about the discovery he made about the toy. He saw Bill and Stan sitting at the table they had been assigned to at the beginning of the year and ran to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      "Stan! Bill! Stan! Bill!" Richie yelled at them. Stan already had a mean face on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "Sshh Richie you're too loud." He said. Bill laughed at the statement. Richie had finally sat down but was still jumping in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "Guess what guys?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "What?" Both Stan and Bill asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "My teddy turtle talks!" Richie said as if it was the new wonder of the world. Stan and Bill looked at Richie like he was crazy, maybe too much candy from the night before or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>       "That's dumb, toys can't talk." A voice came from behind  Richie. His smile grew even wider because right behind him was Richie's best person in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "Spaghetti!" Richie turned around and saw the little boy already with a frown on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      "Also what the heck is a teddy turtle? And my name is Eddie." He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      "Like a teddy bear, but it's a turtle instead of a bear. Teddy turtle." Richie replied back. Stan and Bill laughed at the explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright kids, settle down it's time to get to work. Everyone pulled out their crayons. We're gonna draw what makes us happy." The teacher said, Richie already knew what he was going to draw. His mom and dad, Bill and Stan, and him and Eddie. This time he drew himself and Eddie as stick figures and Eddie had a white veil on his head and Richie had a black bowtie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stan leaned over and whispered to Richie, "Did you draw you and Eddie holding hands?" Richie nodded, "I'm gonna marry him one day. The turtle told me so." He whispered. Stan smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After school Richie was in his booster seat holding the picture close to his chest. His mom and dad in the front. "Richie, how was school today?" Maggie asked him. Richie's smile and started waving his drawing around. His mom grabbed it and looked at it a little sideways. "Who's this next to you Richie?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "Eddie Spaghetti, gonna marry him when I'm older." Richie kept taping him hands against his legs. He can see a look I'm his mom's eyes that he hasn't seen. His mom was always happy, happy to see him in the morning, after school, and night time. This new look made Richie feel a little sad, "Is that okay mom? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course...Just make sure you're careful of who sees your drawing okay." She said quietly. Richie nodded and looked out the window sitting still in his seat. When they came home Richie ran up to his room, he could hear his mom call out that dinner would be soon. He closed his door and saw a plate that he had left for his new toy empty. The toy was on his bed unmoving, Richie dropped his bag and jumped on the bed and patted the toy on its head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Mr.Turtle. Was the lettuce okay? Stan said turtles like to eat that gross stuff.” The turtle’s eyes were a glossy black but after a few seconds of looking at its eyes, the black eyes turned into a lighter brown that swirled with white dots like the stars in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello again Richard. I did enjoy lettuce. Tell Stanley ‘thank you’ for me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie left out a small laugh and smiled at the toy, he grabbed his picture and showed it to the turtle. “In class we had to draw things that made us happy. Here's mom and dad, Stan and Bill, and Me and Eddie...” Richie’s smile dropped as he remembered the look in his mom’s eyes after he showed her his drawing. “Mr.Turtle, is it bad that I want to marry Eddie. My mom looked kinda sad after i showed her my drawing. I don’t wanna do something that might make her sad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes Richard, most people are raised to think a certain way and it can be hard for them to think a different way. I'm sure your mom didn’t mean to look sad, maybe it caught her off guard. She still loves you know matter what.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie’s smile came back to him, “You always know how to make me feel better. Do you think if I give you to Eddie you can make him feel better? He always looks mad and I try to make him feel happy but then after i finish holding him or after i hold his hand he looks sad. I'm not sure what I can do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can try Richard.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome!” he said, the two kept talking about anything and everything. When he finally came downstairs for dinner. Tonight they were eating some chicken and macaroni and cheese. After dinner Richie bathed and brushed his teeth (With his dad watching to make sure he brushed them correctly), As he lied down in bed he pulled the stuffed animal closer to his chest and gave it a tight squeeze, as he fell asleep he could hear the turtle say something to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you ever find yourself in a bad spot, call to me and i'll help you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🐢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of water falling had woken up Eddie, He gasped for air as he was on his back and was in water. The night sky above him was clear, no clouds in sight, but the lights from the stars. He sat upright and ran his hand over his chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘claw’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought but no such mark was present, he touched his check where he had gotten stabbed by Bowers, nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where am i?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie thought, his memoirs were all still intact as he remembered what had happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Richie’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he closed his eyes and tried to see those big rimmed glasses, floppy black curly hair, the warmth from holding his hand running through the cave. A single tear fell from his eye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I fucked your mom’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he laughed at his joke of a love confession, all those lost years only to reunite and then be taken away. Eddie looked around him and all around him was just an open area, one length, no distinct way to know where he could be. He got up and was dried instantly, the water under him still like glass reflecting the night sky. “Hello!” He yelled out into the abyss....Silence... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice sounded like a question, so far yet somehow close at the same time. He called out again and closed his eye to try and better pinpoint where the voice could come from. With his eyes closed Eddie felt a slight pull and trusted it and walked. It felt like ages and Eddie still walked, the voice getting closer and closer until it sounded like it was coming only a few inches from him. Eddie opened his eyes but saw no one, no one that met his immediate eye sight. He looked down and saw a familiar face, “Gerogie?” Eddie saw the little boy as he remembered him last. He was wearing his yellow raincoat and looked at Eddie strangely, Eddie wondered if this was another trick from Pennywise, but it couldn’t Eddie was dead he was sure of it. Heaven maybe, some type of purgatory he got down on one knee to meet Gerogie eyesight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey little man, how’ve you been? How long have you been here” Eddie asked the little boy wondering if maybe at his young age he would have some type of answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Im good sir, umm I’m not sure. I-I remember the scary clown and then I woke up here and then heard your voice.” Georgie looked so sad, Eddie thought it was strange that Georgie had only just woken up also since it’s been 27 years since his death and maybe a few hours since his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I'm not sure if you remember but i'm a friend of your brother.” Eddie said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Billy!” Georgie’s face lit up by the mention of his big brothers name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I'm Eddie...Just a little older.” He said to the little boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie spaghetti?” Georgie asked and Eddie nodded. He felt a small force of his neck being weighed down by Gerogie reaching up to hug him, Eddie wrapped his arms around Georgie and lifted him up and placed him in front of him like a kola. He was surprisingly light seeing how Eddie was reaching almost 40 years old. Eddie walked with no specific direction answering every question Georgie threw at him. The two walked and talked more until a third voice came from the abyss. Eddie put Georgie down and held his hand, Eddie closed his eyes to try and focus on the voice, Gerogie saw Eddie and closed his eyes also. He walked and the voice got closer and again opened his eye to another stranger. The man had brown curly hair and was taller than Eddie by a few inches and with glasses. The man looked down at Georgie and said his name, Eddie looked at the new man and knew there could only be one other person that knew about their situation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stan’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie let go of Georgie’s hand for a second and went in to embrace his lost friend. Tears came from both men as they talked about all the lost time they missed out on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three wondered about the plane and soon enough they came across what looked like a highway road. It was still dark out and on the road they came across a stuffed animal. Georgie picked it up and brought it to Stan and Eddie, it was a stuffed turtle. The turtle looked like the same one he had packed with him for the trip, before he couldn’t remember where he had gotten the stuffed toy came from and every time his mom or Myra even tried to toss it saying it was dumb for him to still be having a kids toy something deep in Eddie knew that it was important and knew it couldn’t be tossed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of emotion came over Eddie as he realized that it was Richie who had gifted him with the toy. He remembers a very sad but happy memory from childhood. It was the day of his father’s funeral and afterwards at the wake Richie came up to him and handed him the turtle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If you believe hard enough and talk to him and feed him he can talk you. He always found a way to make me happy. Maybe he can help you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie had the biggest smile with his overbite and extra thick rimmed glasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears fell from Eddie’s eyes and Stan gave him a hug, “Did you ever get a chance to tell him?” He asked him, Stan always knew how Eddie felt about Richie. After everything that happened that summer until they all went their separate way Stan could always make Eddie feel better about Richie. Eddie shook his head, “I told him that i fucked his mom, if that means anything.” Stan laughed at the response. Suddenly a light started to come from the horizon of the road, like the sun had came up to start a new day, Eddie and Stan grabbed one of Georgie hands and walked towards the light, each step feeling warmer and as they kept walking the light came to bright they closed their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They opened them and found themselves in front of a building. The sky above them turned blue and clouds filled the blue sky, the sounds of birds calls and of cars filled the air. Eddie recognized the building as the inn he had been at only a few short hours ago. He wondered how much time had passed since his death but the red car that was parked indicated that at least Richie was still in Derry. He looked down at Georgie, “Ready to see your brother again? Gotta warn you though he’s not going to look the same, and maybe freak out a little okay?” Gerogie nodded and with a deep breath the three walked to the entrance and opened the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🐢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Richie woke up his throat was dry from the heavy crying he had done from the night. He walked over to the bathroom and filled a glass of water and drank it, he walked back to his bed and layed back down. It only took a second before he realized that the turtle was not on his bed or in any part of his room. Panic quickly filled Richie’s chest as he was flipping every object he could to try and find the turtle, the last thing he could realistically keep that had any connection to Eddie. A knock on his door grabbed his attention, “Hold on” he yelled at the door but the knocking continued, “Hold! On!” this time he said it more angrily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rich?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice was too familiar, too good to be true. Was his mind finally going to have its meltdown? Richie got up from the floor and went to the door, his hand shaking violently as he reached for the doorknob, “Eds?” His voice breaking not to try and get his hopes up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Open the door Rich, please?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie lightly banged his head to the door, grasped the knob, and took a deep breath as he opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as Richie opened the door, Richie quickly fell to his knees, tears he thought had ran out came pouring out. Eddie was in front of him, no scar on his cheek or blood oozing from his chest. Eddie softly came down to his knees to meet Richie and hugged him. Richie’s entire body was shaking from the contact, contact from Eddie. “Please...please tell me you're really here and not my imagination.” Richie’s voice became so strained, “Please, I can’t handle this much longer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie let go of Richie and grabbed his face to make him look into his eyes. Eddie looked down at Richie’s lip and back up to his eyes, he leaned forward and closed his eyes as the contact from their lips met. The fire that came from the kiss was enough to make Richie respond back to the kiss, the two men letting year or repression go and embracing who they are and who they loved. Each other, they loved each other. A few more kisses before Richie was the one to finally back away. The tears coming to an end for now, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How...how is this possible Eds?” He asked him,  Eddie shrugged but reached behind him and presented Richie with the stuffed turtle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy turtle”, Eddie chuckled.   Richie’s mouth was wide opened as he looked behind him to his room, the turtle had heard him. Richie smiled as big as he ever had, Eddie picked himself from the floor and offered his hand to Richie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, there’s someone who really wants to meet you.” Eddie said with a smile, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and picked up the turtle. He placed the toy back on his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank you, thank you, thank you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie whispered to the toy. He turned back to Eddie and began their walk downstairs. Richie looked back to his room one last time and saw that the turtle had disappeared again, maybe for the last time. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and could hear laughter coming from the lobby of the inn. Richie knew well enough that this was the start of his life, He was going to marry Eddie...                      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>🐢</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Came to me randomly on my way to work. so i jotted it down and blam here we are lol. let me know what you think thanks a plenty =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>